


Young Love

by Otaku_Maiden



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Maiden/pseuds/Otaku_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy was definitely the epitome of the perfect caring boyfriend. It’s what the young witch loved most about the shape-shifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Avengers. If I did, Billy and Teddy would be more graphic with their relationship.  
> Note: Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2011.

Billy sat on his bed, admiring the gift that Teddy recently gave him. Ever since the Civil War, Teddy had been very protective of Billy; always checking on him, going to great lengths in making sure that he was okay, especially when it came to supporting him (and his brother)’s search for the Scarlet Witch. Teddy was definitely the epitome of the perfect caring boyfriend. It’s what the young witch loved most about the shape-shifter.

Billy was shaken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. “Billy?” He heard his mother on the other side. “May I come in?”

“Just a minute, mom!” He hid his present under his pillow then opened his door, allowing his mother to enter the messy room. “Yeah?”

Rebecca Kaplan entered the messy quarters, taking a seat on a (what seems to be clean) corner of her son’s bed. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been able to a have a mother-son conversation.” She looked at her eldest child, smiling in a manner that had Billy nervous. _‘Oh God, please say she’s not gonna ask what I think she’s planning on asking...’_ Unfortunately for Billy, Rebecca asked what he wanted to avoid. “Billy, how are things with your relationship with Teddy?” _‘Dear God, the loaded gun question...’_ “Are you two...?”

“Mom,” Billy interrupted his mother, “that’s a little too personal...”

“I’m your mother...” Rebecca interrupted, “as a parent, I need to make sure that my children, especially my eldest, is okay. You have a lot to deal with; being unfairly judged for your lifestyle...” Billy tuned out his mother at that comment. _‘Is she referring to me being a mutant or being gay?’_ He wondered. He finally started paying attention to his mother again. “What I’m trying to say is that you don’t need to close yourself away from your family; we’re here to support you, no matter what.”

“I know, Mom.” He offered a weak smile. “I know that you and Dad are supportive, but...”

“There’s just certain things that we might not understand and you don’t want to worry us?” Man, being raised by a psychologist was freaky sometimes. “I guess I have to respect that there’s some things that you can’t share with us.” She gave Billy a soft smile and a hug. “At least we know that you have Teddy.” Billy blushed. “Although he may not be human, he is definitely good son-in-law material. Just make sure that whenever you two...”

“Mom!” Billy shrieked, stopping Rebecca for going too far into personal details. It’s bad enough that Tommy teases him about his relationship.

“All I’m trying to say is be careful.” Rebecca said as she exited the room. “You know that your father and I think the world of Teddy. He is the perfect boyfriend.”

“I know, Mom.” Billy smiled at her as he closed his door. He went to his bed and pulled out his gift from under the pillow. _‘Although you’re partially right,’_ he slipped the gift, a simple silver ring, on his left hand. _‘He’s the perfect fiancé.’_


End file.
